Jigumo
}} | english = }} was one of the members of the Fūma clan who were deceived by Orochimaru. Background After the Fuma clan finished war with a neighboring country, they wandered the Rice Field country hoping to settle down. Near the end of their journey, Orochimaru and Kimimaro appeared before the Fuma and told them that if they joined Otogakure that Orochimaru would help in restoring their power. Jigumo, along with Kamikiri, Kotohime and Kagero Fuma, were enchanted by this idea and, under Arashi Fuma, decided to go with Oto, hoping they could regain their power. Part I Fuma clan Affair Jigumo was one of the three-member group who guarded Orochimaru's base in the Land of Rice Fields, alongside Kamikiri and Kagero. When Arashi's cousin, Sasame Fuma, fled to the base, Jigumo and the others told her to capture the three ninja sent from Konohagakure, namely Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Jiraiya, and aide in bringing them to Orochimaru. During their first attack on the Leaf ninja, Jigumo used his Wind Spiders Technique to trap Sakura and Sasame (unintensionaly) inside the hut they were staying in. Naruto tried to fight Jigumo off with a Multi-Kage Bushin technique, but Kagero used Earth Release: Antlion technique to stop him. If Gama, Jiraiya's personal toad, hadn't pulled Naruto out and Jiraiya hadn't droven Jigumo's team off, the Genin probably would have died. Later, after Sasame tricked the Leaf ninja into drinking drugged drinks, she discovered that Jigumo and his partners actually intended to kill them to show their usefulness to Orochimaru. However, it turned out that the ninja had known about the drugged drinks and fought against the three traitors. Jigumo fought against Jiraiya but was then defeated by the Rasengan. After regaining contiousness, Jigumo and Kamikiri brought a near-death Kagero to Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi and begged them to heal her. Orochimaru refused their request due to their failure of killing the Leaf ninja. Angered at his refusal to save Kagero, Jigumo attacked Orochimaru but was easily killed by him along with Kamikiri. It was revealed later that "Orochimaru" was actually the now power-crazed Arashi in disguise. When Arashi, disguised as Orochimaru, killed Jigumo, he absorbed him and Kamikiri into his body and he became a revolting monster. After the monster was defeated through the efforts of Sasame, Naruto, and Sakura, Jiraiya arrived from his battle with Kotohime Fuma and with help from Gamahiro was able to get Kotohime and the others out of the collapsing lair. The last seen of Jigumo and Kamikiri was his sentient flesh trying to devour Arashi. Abilities Like Kidomaru, Jigumo used spiders and spider webs in combat and for scouting via his , though his skills were not on the same level. To add to his apider-like traits, Jigumo climbed on trees and other surfaces on all four limbs. Appearence Jigumo's appearence was that of a bald man with long spider-like limbs. He also had very thick eye-brows and a scar on his left eye. How and where he ever got the scar was never revealed. Category:Characters